Racing against the clock
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Hannibal Bean and Chase have a history and when Chase falls ill suddenly everyone soon finds out Chase has been poisoned, struggling with a crush Jack takes care of his evil hero. And with the help of the Xiaolin warriors its a race against time to find the cure before its to late. Jack will go to the ends of the earth to save the man he loves.


A scowl filtered across Chase's features his head resting on his palm to think, him, Chase young coming down with something as mortal as a cold. The man's frame shook as he broke into a coughing fit his eye's darkening in irritation reaching for the glass of water that was placed within his reach by one of his fellow servants.

"To think me chase young coming down with something as disgusting". The evil man scowled. "As a cold". He quickly grabbed a Kleenex stifling a sneeze into the tissue. "Ugh! Disgusting".

Chase sighed with annoyance as his shan gon wu alarm went off, this was not his day. He did not feel up to dealing with the monks, and that idiotic jack Spicer. But if he didn't show up Spicer would think something was wrong. And dare he say it.

Visit.

A hyper moron like him was nothing something he needed right now, forcing back a groan, he stood to his feet body slightly swaying before he forced himself to regain balance. With a wave of his hand he disappeared and reappeared to where the Wu would be.

Spicer and the monks were already there.

"Chase!". Jack rushed to his idol and crush. "You haven't been to the last showdowns, I was beginning to get worried". He grabbed onto the warrior much like he always did. Noticing for a split second he was warm, burning even. Before chase grabbed Jack with one hand disposing him onto the ground, stifling a sneeze into his gloved hand.

He avoided Jack's concerned eyes.

"Omi". Chase nodded at the monk. "It's been awhile".

"Indeed it has". Omi nodded.

"You're still on the good side I see".

"That will never change Chase". Omi's eye's firm. "I will never join you". His eyes flashing in anger as the warrior smirked.

"Never say ne..Nnnt!" Chase scowled as he stifled another sneeze.

"I hate to be the barrier of bad news" Clay spoke up tipping his hat. "But Spicer is going for the Wu".

"Oh come on!". Jack snarled as he raced towards his destination. "Why'd you have to go and tattle on me like that. Just as he reached the Wu two hands grabbed onto it. All 3 of them at the same time.

Omi and Chase.

"Looks like we got ourselves a 3 way showdown" Chase said calmly. "I wager the shroud of shadows".

"I wager the orb of tunmi!"

"And I wager the monkey staff! The game is King of the mountains! Let's go!".

"Xiaolin showdown!". Everyone yelled.

"Gong E ton pie!".

A large mountain started to grow leaving everyone to jump back, grabbing the orb in his mouth Omi started to climb up the mountains with Jack following suit, his body transforming into a human with Monkey powers. Chase was not far behind having to stop now and then as he broke into

a coughing fit. Swinging amounts the rocks he dodged a blast of water as Omi sent his Sheng gu wu at him.

"Gotta be quicker than that chrome dome!". Jack smirked swinging again.

Sending out a flurry of water Jack dodged them all, Chase sadly wasn't so lucky and kept getting drenched by each blast.

"Spicer!" Chase snapped body slightly shivering sending a death glare at the younger male, "Would you kindly leave me out of this!".

"Sorry Chase". Jack grinned sheepishly frowning when Chase had to stop again for what seemed the 10th time breathing into a coughing fit. He stopped in mid climb perched onto the rock.

"What are you doing Spicier!". Chase snapped beginning to climb again. "Get the Wu!".

"Are you OK?" Jack asked quietly concern flashing in his eyes, making Chase pause.

"I'm fine Spicier". Chase sighed "Just get the Wu!". He snapped body shaking as he coughed harshly. He reached up going to grab the next stone when his hand slipping he let out a yell as he started to fall.

"CHASE!". Jack yelled he dove towards the male eye's flashing in determination. Running down the mountains he activated his jet pack before diving faster, he noticed the wide eyed chase staring at him but pay no heed as he lept into the air pushing off the mountains before doing a

somersault forward catching the evil monk.

"Gottcha!". Jack said breathing a sigh of relief as the two hovered in midair. "Are you alright?". He asked quietly.

"You saved me". Chase said voice for once in his life full of awe. "But the Wu. Your staff".

"Eh those are just things Chase. I couldn't let you get hurt". Jack offered a small smile. Keeping a better hold on chase he flew into the air landing on top of the mountains just as Omi grabbed onto the Wu. "Well Chrome dome you beat us fair and square". With a flash Jack was turned into his normal self. "The monkey staff is yours". He threw it at the Monk's feet.

Omi glanced at the staff and then at the two villains which chase was still in jack's arms. He smiled slightly throwing the staff back at jack who easily caught it.

"I don't understand". Jack said confused.

"You gave up getting the Wu to save Chase. He could have badly gotten hurt. Yet you choose to do the right thing, I don't want to take the Wu from you when you did the honorable thing. Next time though".

Omi grinned. "I will win fair and square.

Jack grinned offering the monk a smirk.

"Will see I won't be easy on you".

Climbing onto Dojo's back Omi smirked.

"Until we meet again Jack Spicier".

"Later".

Jack watched the warriors take off before he directed his gaze back to Chase, he shifted the still stunned male into his arms so Chase's head was cradled against his arm.

"C'mon lets get you home and into bed". Activating his Jet pack he took into the air holding the Warrior close so he didn't get cold. He could feel eye's on him but just gazed ahead concentrating on where he was going. He knew the path by now having had visited Chase many times before.

And within 10 minutes they were there.

Jack stiffed as Chase's servant's surrounded them breathing a sigh of relief when the evil monk told them it was OK, and not to attack. Deactivating his pack Jack walked towards Chase's room, his boots echoing through the hall. Reaching chase's room he gently opened the door before laying

the Monk onto his bed. Making sure his hero was comfortable Jack went to leave when he felt a gloved hand grab onto his jacket.

Jack turned around giving Chase a questionable look.

"Stay".

Jack swallowed thickly at the weak pleading look in the usually strong Monks features, nodding wordlessly he grabbed a nearby chair before settling next to the bed. He could see the exhaustion on the monk's features, and it made him rattled.

He wasn't used to seeing the strong chase so weak, and before he could stop himself he gently ran his gloved hand through his black hair prompting Chase to sigh relaxing into the touch. His lips twitched a small smile escaping Jack's features.

He licked his lips slightly before taking a deep breath, he began to softly sing. It was a song that his mom used to sing to him when he was sick, he could see chase's eyes open slightly a soft sigh escaping the Warriors lips the song calming him.

Chase reached over taking jack's hand into his gloved hand squeezing it gently which Jack returned, his other hand drifting into Chase's hair. Within seconds Chase was sound asleep feeling safe that Jack Spicier was watching over him.


End file.
